


Перед тем как ты уйдешь

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bottom Brock Rumlow, Breakup, Breakup Sex, Consensual Sex, HYDRA Husbands, Happy Ending, M/M, Vulnerable Brock Rumlow, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: — Я думаю, нам надо расстаться, — говорит Джек, и у него тяжело на сердце, пусть и сказать это проще в спину, чем в лицо.Брок замирает, рука в сумке с продуктами. Он кивает.— Да, согласен. — Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на Джека. — Прощальный секс?
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Перед тем как ты уйдешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Before You Close the Door on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550701) by [quillingyousoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillingyousoftly/pseuds/quillingyousoftly). 



Джеку нравится думать, что во всем виноват Кэп, но правда в том, что у них с Броком были проблемы задолго до того, как его нашли и притащили в ЩИТ.

Оглядываясь назад, он не может указать точный момент, когда между ними всё началось. Их всегда влекло друг к другу, как ребенка к коробку спичек. Они торопились урвать по максимуму, пока их не настигла неотвратимая смерть; как беспечные подростки целовались украдкой, трахались при любой подвернувшейся возможности, потому что завтра с ними могло случиться что угодно.

Но прошли годы, а они все еще живы и вместе, и их щенячья любовь переросла во что-то более серьезное. Они въехали в квартиру, которую вместе обустроили, они планировали общее будущее, они начали звать друг друга партнерами вместо друзей. Все было прекрасно, а потом перестало. Те черты, что когда-то заставили их яростно и сильно полюбить друг друга, позднее привели к многочисленным ссорам и ненависти. Это не имело значения, пока они могли разрешить все проблемы в спальне.

Как и начало, точку конца Джек тоже не может определить, но это случилось примерно в то же время, когда ЩИТ нашел Кэпа. Броку была поручена его охрана, и Джек сказал несколько необдуманных слов об исполнении его мечты, и даже сделал несколько гнусных намеков на то, что Брок обязательно воспользуется представившейся возможностью. Впервые Брок не среагировал на подначку, только посмотрел на него растерянно, потом закрыл дверь и улетел в Нью-Йорк.

Джек наслаждался тишиной. Он осознал, что устал ходить вокруг Брока на цыпочках, стараясь избежать очередной ссоры. Он вспомнил, как это здорово — провести тихий вечер наедине с собой, с банкой пива и под дурацкий фильм. Броку, видимо, тоже нужна была передышка, потому что он не прислал ни одного сообщения.

Прошли недели, Кэп очнулся, Брок вернулся, но тишина не исчезла. Конечно, они по-прежнему разговаривали на работе, но дома вели себя как незнакомцы. Они начали проводить время раздельно. Поначалу Джек не возражал; после совместно проведенных на работе часов он нуждался в некотором одиночестве. В конце дня они оказывались в одной постели, так что все было в порядке, даже если они едва касались друг друга.

Когда до Джека дошло, что все идет неправильно, что Брок ускользает из его рук, было уже поздно. Он неожиданно разучился говорить с ним. Все чаще он возвращался в пустой дом, где тишина уже была не успокаивающей, а угнетающей, и он сидел в кресле с телефоном в руке, думая позвонить Броку, но так ни разу этого не сделал. Они несколько раз пытались заняться сексом, но ничего не получалось, и они засыпали спиной друг к другу. Джек просыпался в одиночестве; Брок спозаранку уходил на пробежку.

Что не изменилось, так это миссии; рисковать жизнью, чтобы уберечь Брока, было так же легко, как и всегда. Накрывать его своим телом во время взрыва было проще простого, и никто не прикрывал спину Брока лучше Джека. Только когда они садились на самолет и летели домой, Джеку с трудом удавалось выдать хоть пару слов или прикосновений. Они ужинали, и Брок куда-то уходил, не говоря куда, а Джек никогда не спрашивал.

В общем, Джеку нравится думать, что все началось из-за Кэпа, но это произошло бы и без него. Что бы их ни объединяло, всё выгорело, и теперь, сидя за столом с бокалом в руке и глядя, как Брок моет посуду, он осознает, что однажды им придется перестать игнорировать эту проблему. Им придется перестать держаться друг за друга. Упаковать свои вещи, продать квартиру. Они сделают все в рамках приличий; может быть, даже иногда будут ходить выпить пиво, как делают это с другими членами отряда.

Он поднимает со стола пачку сигарет, достает одну. Брок не просит его курить снаружи, только открывает окно, выходя из кухни. Через несколько минут Джек слышит, как он обувается и уходит.

Он возвращается через несколько часов, когда Джек лежит в постели без сна. Открывается дверь в спальню, и Брок входит, не включая свет. Он раздевается, роняя вещи на пол. Матрас прогибается под его весом, и Джеку в нос ударяет запах водки.

— Ты пил один? — спрашивает он.

— Первые минут двадцать.

Джеку не нужно расспрашивать дальше, чтобы представить, как прошла ночь Брока; двадцать минут он провел в баре, потягивая пиво и переглядываясь с другими посетителями, пока кто-то не проявил интерес. А потом могло произойти абсолютно всё. Джек помнит времена, когда это вызвало бы у него ревность и злость. Теперь ему все равно, и он не знает, что с этим делать.

Когда Брок отключается рядом с ним, Джек решает, что пора с этим заканчивать.

На дворе суббота; Джек как всегда просыпается в одиночестве. В выходные Брок порой возвращается всё позже — на самом деле, никто не гарантирует, что он вообще вернется до полуночи. Нет смысла сидеть и ждать его, так что Джек занимается своими делами.

Он читает в ванной, когда слышит, как открывается входная дверь. Он откладывает книгу, выбирается из ванной и, полностью одевшись, идет на кухню, где Брок разбирает продукты. Джек с минуту наблюдает за ним, стоя в проходе. Брок стоит к нему спиной и не обращает на него внимания.

— Я думаю, нам надо расстаться, — говорит Джек, и у него тяжело на сердце, пусть и сказать это проще в спину, чем в лицо.

Брок замирает, рука в сумке с продуктами. Он кивает.  
— Да, наверное, надо.

Джеку становится еще тяжелее, словно он ждал, что Брок откажется. Или хотя бы удивится.

Брок так и не поворачивается к нему лицом, но продолжает выкладывать продукты. Он спрашивает:  
— Ты хочешь перевести в другой отряд?

Джек теряется.  
— Я об этом не думал, — признается он. — Работаем мы по-прежнему отлично.

Он не уверен, но ему кажется, что Брок на это улыбается.

— Это да. — Он наконец поворачивает голову посмотреть на Джека. — Прощальный секс? — спрашивает он с несмелой улыбкой.

Джек колеблется. Он не знает, почему Брок это предложил, учитывая, что у них не складывалось в последнее время. Но это будет их последним разом, и пусть их любовь мертва, это не делает Брока менее сексуальным. Может быть, стоит и попробовать. Он кивает.

— Я только закончу здесь, ладно? — Брок возвращает внимание к продуктам.

Джек больше ничего не говорит, просто уходит в спальню. Он садится на кровать и, подумав, снимает футболку. Он думает улечься в соблазнительную позу, но чувствует себя более неловко, чем когда ему было семнадцать и он готов был вот-вот лишиться девственности, и это ему нисколько не помогает.

Брок заходит тоже без рубашки, с той же неуверенной улыбкой на губах. Он садится рядом с Джеком, стараясь занять как можно меньше места, сжимаясь в комок. Это так на него не похоже, что Джек хочет встать и уйти. Но он тяжело сглатывает и обнимает его за пояс. Он не уверен, стоит ли его поцеловать, поэтому наклоняется к шее вместо рта. Он ведет ладонью по животу и груди Брока, и у того перехватывает дыхание, когда Джек надавливает кончиком языка на его яремную вену.

Это должно заводить, но нет. Джеку никогда не доводилось заниматься сексом в менее сексуальных обстоятельствах.

— Я не могу, — говорит он, отодвигаясь. — Прости, не могу.

Он вскакивает на ноги и снова надевает футболку. Он выходит из спальни, не бросив на Брока и взгляда, и тот не зовет его, не идет следом, даже не двигается.

Он не планировал идти в паб, когда ушел из дома; думал просто побродить по окрестностям, но вскоре оказывается возле бара в одной из забегаловок, которыми полон их район. Он не ищет компанию, как это обычно делает Брок; он скорее пытается заглушить свои чувства пивом. Это не особенно помогает; даже после третьей бутылки Джек не может перестать волноваться о своем будущем, не может перестать бояться одиночества.

Он тянет время, даже когда его начинает раздражать это место; единственная альтернатива — дом, не вызывающих сейчас теплых чувств. Однако он понимает, что не может откладывать неизбежное, что ему придется вернуться, так что он все-таки оплачивает пиво и уходит. Солнце уже село, стало холоднее, но Джек не замечает этого.

Когда он приходит домой, Брок сидит в гостиной. Он держит в руке бокал вина, но не это привлекает внимание Джека — у него красные блестящие глаза и…

И что-то меняется. Что-то внутри Джека ломается. Он не знает, дело в алкоголе или в том, что Брок выглядит таким уязвимым, но в нем вдруг вырастает неожиданная потребность позаботиться о нем, обнять его и всё исправить. Он в пару шагов преодолевает расстояние между ними, не снимая ботинки, и садится рядом, но, когда пытается прикоснуться к Броку, тот стряхивает его руку и отворачивается. Они сидят в молчании, Брок пьет вино, а Джек разглядывает его.

Брок допивает вино и отставляет бокал на кофейный столик, рядом с почти пустой бутылкой. Он упирается локтями в колени и вытирает глаза. Вид его слез заставляет Джека осознать, насколько закрытым он был последние месяцы. Может быть, это и заставило самого Джека отстраниться. Теперь он не хочет этого; глубоко в его теле поселилась ноющая боль от желания протянуть руку, обнять Брока и утонуть в его тепле, но он удерживает себя.

— Я лягу на диване, — говорит Брок. — Соберу свои вещи завтра. Можешь оставить квартиру себе, но я хочу получить половину своих вложений.

— Мне так жаль, — ухитряется выдавить Джек.

— Черт. Мне тоже. — Брок шмыгает носом. — Но давай не будем притворяться, что между нами было что-то серьезное. Нам было весело, но этому должен был наступить конец. — Он натянуто улыбается. — Никаких обид, да? — Он хлопает себя по бедрам и встает. — Пойду в душ.

Джек знает, что расставание не может быть легким, но не ожидал такой боли. На самом деле, он ждал, что почувствует облегчение, закрыв эту часть своей жизни. Но тогда он думал, что его чувства к Броку мертвы, а они просто спали, и теперь просыпались, отзываясь на трещины в самообладании Брока, как на крики о помощи.

Ночью Джек не может заснуть. Как и Брок. Джек слышит скрип дивана, когда Брок ворочается с боку на бок, затем он встает. Слышит, как он идет на кухню и открывает бутылку. Слышит звук льющейся жидкости в бокал.

Джек бросает попытки уснуть к пяти утра, решив, что раз солнце встало, то можно вставать и ему. Брок сидит на диване с полупустым бокалом в руке, глядя в никуда. Его глаза все еще красные. Он встает, когда видит Джека, и без единого слова проходит мимо него в спальню. Джек слышит, как он открывает шкаф и волочит по полу чемодан.

Брок собирает вещи в рекордное время — Джек все еще пьет кофе и листает ленту в фэйсбуке, когда тот показывается в коридоре, полностью одетый и с чемоданом в руке. Он останавливается у кухонной двери, смотрит на Джека, но ничего не говорит. Он никогда не умел прощаться. Джек разглядывает его некоторое время, потом встает. Брок может говорить, что между ними не было ничего серьезного, но они были вместе много лет. Раз Джек должен его отпустить, он не хочет делать это безлично, как будто они были всего лишь соседями. Джек обнимает Брока за пояс и прижимает к себе. Тот напрягается, но хотя бы не отталкивает. Через мгновение он неуверенно кладет ладонь Джеку на бедро, а затем прижимается лицом к его шее, коснувшись губами кожи. Это не поцелуй, но этого достаточно, чтобы Джек наклонился, приподнял голову Брока и поймал его губы в поцелуе.

У него вкус и запах кислого вина. Это нерешительный и осторожный поцелуй, но когда Джек отстраняется, Брок издает протестующий звук и тянется вслед за ним. Он углубляет поцелуй, вылизывает рот Джека и крепко прижимается к нему. В груди Джека разливается тепло, и их поцелуи становятся все страстнее.

— Как насчет прощального секса? — спрашивает Джек, когда руки Брока перемещаются с его груди на задницу.

Брок сердито смотрит на него, но эффект разрушают расплывшиеся зрачки и румянец на скулах.  
— О, так теперь тебе захотелось. Когда я уже одной ногой за дверью.

— Но ты еще не ушел, — возражает Джек. — Это «нет»?

Брок отвечает новым поцелуем, таким жадным, какими они были только в давние времена. Это определенно не «нет». Джек спотыкается и впечатывается спиной в стену, когда Брок толкает его всем телом.

— Спальня, — рычит он ему в рот.

Броку не нужно повторять дважды. Он хватает Джека за запястье и ведет его в спальню, уверенно и твердо, как ведет людей за собой в бой. Оказавшись внутри, он отпускает руку Джека и начинает раздеваться. При виде этого Джек тоже раздевается и набрасывается на него, губами, языком, зубами и руками изучая тело, которого не касался неделями, страсть к которому не помнил, пока не пришло время прощаться. И теперь неожиданно Джек не хочет прощаться, прощание станет катастрофической ошибкой.

Они _прощаются_ сейчас.

Энтузиазм Джека вырывает из Брока вздох, и он толкает его на кровать. Джек без изящества падает на постель. Брок, не теряя времени, седлает его, и с их губ срываются стоны от ощущения прижавшихся между их животами твердых членов. Брок одной рукой обнимает Джека за плечи, зацеловывая его до потери дыхания, а второй тянется к его — теперь только его — тумбочке и роется в ящике. Все внимание Джека занято губами Брока, он собственнически стискивает его бедра, когда тот втискивает ему в ладонь тюбик смазки. Джек разрывает поцелуй, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, уже чувствуя легкое головокружение.

— Ты уверен? — хрипло спрашивает он.

— Иди к черту, Роллинз, — выдыхает Брок. — Да, уверен.

Он цепляется за Джека, оставляя синяки у него на плечах, пока тот открывает его скользкими пальцами; держится еще крепче, когда тот сгибает пальцы и заставляет извиваться и стонать. Он обнимает Джека за шею, насаживаясь на его член и обкатывая, прижимаясь ближе и ближе, пока Брок не становится всем, чем Джек дышит, чувствуя его мускусный запах на языке. Брок безрассудно быстр, он торопится, как будто они снова в Трискелионе, в комнате для допросов шесть лет назад, как будто боится быть пойманным, но обуревающая их страсть слишком велика, чтобы они смогли удержать руки при себе. Джек пытается притормозить его, стискивая бедра и успокаивающе бормоча:  
— У нас полно времени, у нас все время в мире, — и Брок наконец верит ему.

Теперь, когда Брок расслабился и притормозил, Джек может насладиться редкой возможностью быть в нем, ощущением бархатистых мышц, сжимающих его член на каждом толчке, сопровождаемом стонами и хныканьем. Брок не отпускает его, даже кончив, заляпав их животы горячими белыми струями. Он прижимается к Джеку, тяжело дыша ему в шею, пока тот кончает глубоко в нем со сдавленным стоном. Они цепляются друг за друга, переводя дыхание, и медленно возвращаются в реальность. Джек знает, что им скоро нужно будет пошевелиться, что Броку придется встать, одеться, взять брошенный в коридоре чемодан и уйти.

Минуты бегут, и не похоже, чтобы Брок хотел вставать. Его сердце по-прежнему бешено колотится возле груди Джека, горячее дыхание влажно ложится ему на шею, а пальцы с нежностью разминают его плечи. Он сжимает Джека крепче, когда тот пытается отодвинуться, из его горла вырывается протестующий звук. Джек не может сдержать тихий смешок.

— Дай мне просто взять салфетки, — бормочет он, коснувшись губами виска Брока.

Обнимая его одной рукой для успокоения, второй Джек достает из упаковки на тумбочке пачку салфеток и вытирает их обоих. Достав еще пачку, он снимает Брока с себя и вытирает его и там тоже. Тот обычно не позволяет за ним так ухаживать, но в этот раз он ничего не говорит, только старается не отводить рук от Джека, чтобы тот не ускользнул от него. Джек укладывает их на постель, устраиваясь сверху, и их потные тела прилипают друг к другу на грани дискомфорта. Броку больше некуда прятаться, и Джек внимательно всматривается в его раскрасневшееся лицо.

— Нужна моя помощь?

Брок смотрит на него с настороженностью.  
— В чем?

Джек улыбается.  
— В распаковке.

Брок тычет ладонью прямо под ключицу Джека, куда его подстрелили.  
— Засранец.  
Его глаза наполняются слезами, но всего лишь на мгновение.

Джек наклоняется поцеловать его, продолжая улыбаться.

— Какого хрена здесь только что произошло? — спрашивает Брок, хмурясь, когда Джек отстраняется.

Джек пожимает плечами.  
— Без понятия. — Он приподнимает бровь. — «Ничего серьезного», правда, Брок?

— Я не знаю, а ты? — спрашивает Брок, вновь глядя на него с настороженностью.

— Я бы сказал, что только что все было довольно серьезно.

Брок пытается ударить его локтем, но промазывает.  
— Я передумал. Я ухожу. — Говоря это, он крепче сжимает руку Джека.

— Давай. — Джек спускается поцелуями по его шее. — Ты знаешь, где дверь.

— Ты будешь скучать по мне, когда я уйду, — ворчит Брок.

Джек не возражает, потому что это правда.

Брок засыпает под нежные поцелуи Джека, затраханный и измученный после бессонной ночи. Джек скатывается с него на постель, разглядывая, какой он умиротворенный и довольный.

Когда он просыпается через несколько часов, Брок крепко обнимает его со спины.


End file.
